The invention relates to a pivoting device for a cover by means of which an insertion opening of a cassette holder of a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus can be closed, which cover can be pivoted into an open position by a magnetic-tape cassette during insertion thereof, in order to expose the insertion opening, after which it returns into its closed position, and which cover is again pivoted into the open position by the magnetic-tape cassette during the outward movement thereof until the removal of the magnetic-tape cassette from the cassette holder, the strip-shaped cover being secured to a pivoting spindle by one of its long edges, which cassette holder can be lowered into a play position with the magnetic-tape cassette inserted.
Such a pivoting device for a cover is known from EP 156 443 B1. The cover is strip-shaped and has substantially the same dimensions as the insertion opening of the cassette holder of a magnetic-tape-cassette deck; it serves for closing the insertion opening in order to avoid the undesirable visual impression presented by an open hole and to inhibit undesirable access. Moreover, such a cover protects the interior of the deck against the ingress of dust and other contaminants. The cover is arranged on supporting arms which project substantially perpendicularly from the cover into the apparatus. The free ends of the supporting arms have lugs engaging with pins of the deck frame. The pivotal axis thus defined extends parallel to the upper edge of the cover. The supporting arms and the pivots constitute a pivoting device which is actuated by guide pins of the cassette holder. The cover is opened to insert a cassette. At the end of the insertion movement as the cassette holder is lowered the guide pins, which act upon elastic tongues, pull the cover into a closed position. When the magnetic-tape cassette is ejected the guide pins lift and pivot the cover into the open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,328 describes a pivoting device for a cover of the insertion opening of the cassette holder of a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus in which the strip-shaped cover is secured to a pivoting spindle at one of its long edges. This pivoting spindle has two parts and the two interengaging parts are each spring-loaded to swing the cover before the insertion opening first from one side and then from the other side. During insertion of a cassette the front wall of the cassette pushes the cover aside, thereby tensioning a spring which enables the spring-assisted return into the initial position. Once the cassette has been inserted fully the cassette liberates the cover and said spring swings the cover back into the initial position. When the cassette is slid out of the apparatus it also swings the cover aside, this time in the opposite direction, and the second spring is tensioned to ensure that after removal of the cassette the cover returns into its initial position in which it covers the insertion opening.